


He doesn't know best, she does

by RivaliCaos



Series: Bumbleby Omegaverse [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha!Sun, Alpha!Yang, Alternative Universe – Omegaverse, Angst, F/F, F/M, Jealous!Yang, Non-discussed Abandonment Issues, One year old AU, Post-Beacon Falls, Pregnancy, minor insecurity issues, omega!blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: After fully recovering from the injuries in Beacon Falls and dealing with her fears, Yang and her father move to search for the youngest of their family, with a small stop at Menagerie.-A.k.a. Tai thinks he knows best, but truth be told: things are much more complicated than he assumed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of: I am dying to do a long Omegaverse fic of RWBY, but... I just can't. Too much smut involved, too little time to develop, and so much sleep going on.  
> Then I decided to stick to this. Just a general Yang and Blake reecounter after Beacon Falls.  
> Putting the most direct possible: Yang and Ruby are Alphas, raised by Tai the Omega, and Qrow the Beta. Blake is an Omega, there are a few differences from Omega and Alpha Faunus to Omega/Alpha Humans, that makes things kinda of weird.
> 
> So besides the Omegaverse thing, there is another change: They are older. Both to make me comfortable and the sake of make it more real. Instead of Vytal Festival happening in their first year, is in the end of their second year. It's not much, but stil. It's one more year that they can get to know each other and stuff.  
> Any questions just shoot. Not literally, because it might hit some lesbians.

Yang honestly didn’t thought things would go _there_. How would her? Sailing from Patch with her father to Monty knows where wasn’t the problem, the problem was that her father seemed to think he knew best.

She stood mouth agape as people walked the port like a normal day. Ears, fangs, horns and tails as common as eyes. She had no words. The place looked like heaven compared to most places she had been with her father.

“So, I got in touch with a friend. He said we could stay there for a few days, before we move to Mistral.” Yang finally shook her head and centered herself, this place was rich with smells and people. Much more than most of Vale had been for the time.

“Yeah, just lead the way” She said, closing her hand in the strap of her bag. Unlike had been a few months back her sense of smell was strong and she was fully aware of the many Omegas unclaimed and the few Alphas who seemed to know their place but flirted and provoked a few Omegas. She swore she even smelled Beta doesn’t matter how rare they were in Faunus population. “This is a nice place…”

“Yeah, the Kingdoms agreed to give to the Faunus a few years back. Not perfect, but home.” Tai answered, walking down the streets with a calm smile and relaxed stance.

“I can’t see much—” She stopped as her eyes spotted a black mane and cat ears. It wasn’t her, it was just… There are many Faunus around, of course one of them was bound to be a Cat Faunus. But wasn’t her. “—To complain…” She completed after blinking a few times.

No it wasn’t her.

“Well, it won’t take long to get there. You wouldn’t believe who he is!” Tai had said with a big smile, a proud one. And really Yang could believe. Not when she met his family.

\--

The huge wooden doors were open by a man as big as an Ursa and tall as a Beringel. He had an aggressive face, frown and pulled lips. He was exhaling so many Alpha pheromones that Yang almost fell to her knees. And then he saw Tai.

“Xiao Long! It’s been ages!” The man said, a big smile in his threatening face. Yang breathe with easy, as the pheromones quickly vanished and the man – Faunus, she corrected – seamed to ease his posture. “You changed so little!” The man said.

“Ghira, you haven’t changed much either. I see Menagerie has grown in your leadership.” The blonde Omega answered, with a calm smile. The Faunus, Ghira, nodded and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed her.

“And you are?” He asked with the same good hearted smile in his face. From a moment he reminded her of Ruby… If she was a seven feet tall Faunus.

“Yang… Xiao Long” She answered after inhaling to pull herself together. This man was a strong Alpha. More strong even than her mother, she thought. But again it could be just the scent, and the fact she wasn’t used to feeling Alpha and Omega smells after so long.

“Oh!” Ghira said, looking her up and down. “Ohhh! You’re the little girl he couldn’t shut up about!” He said before laughing out loud and pulling her – to Yang’s surprise – into a tight hug. “Very nice to finally meet you Yang!”

When he finally let her go Yang breathed with easy. This Ghira had not only the size but the strength of a Ursa too.

“So come on in. Come in. Kira is in the market, and my daughter is taking a nap.” The Faunus said with a bright smile on his face. Kira was probably his mate. Yang’s insides turned at the word. _Mate_.

“Well, we won’t be here for long, Ghira. Just passing by, as I said in the letters. We will take a ship to Mistral after this.”

“You said! Your youngest isn’t it? Who’s sire did she took after? I mean, if she is half the trouble of any of them you have your hands full.” Them… Not you. Yang didn’t think much of it, barely noticed, as her eyes scanned the mansion. Plenty of things hanging in the walls, but not much photos. Why so?

“Ahm…” Tai looked to Yang, breathing relieved as he noticed the other blonde was too much in her world to notice Ghira’s world. “She is as energetic as one can be, very talkative too.”

“Summer then! She was a nice woman. You did good, keeping her around as long as you did.” Ghira said and this time Yang noticed. Had he known Summer? “But we will have time to catch up later, why don’t you rest a little? I asked Kira to set the guest room already.”

\--

And then this happened. Yang stood shocked looking at the scene in front of her with a blank mind and racing heart.

She had woke up a few hours later, her father long gone from his bed, so she tried to venture around. The place had so much calmness in it, almost made Yang forget her troubled nightmares. Almost being the key-word.

After a moment she heard noises. Voices and laughter. It was dark outside, but it seemed as a pretty alive party. She walked down a few corridors before she found herself in what seemed as an office. Tai, Ghira, a blonde man and two Omega talked happily, exchanging jokes and good hearted teasing.

Her sleepiness, however, broke of just a few seconds later in time for hearing Ghira’s strong voice:

“Yang! Did we wake you up?” He asked with a large smile. But Yang didn’t bother answer, her eyes were in the black mane and the black cat ears. The smell was a bit off, but not much, just the much to make her Alpha howl in recognition and whimper at her for being stuck in the doorway.

Silence quickly fell in the room, as she saw the woman’s back shaking. The man at her side, _Sun_ , she recognized with a low growl, touched her arm in a tender way that put Yang’s semblance at a thread from burning down the house.

“Blake, are you okay?” It was the other woman, Yang assumed it was Kali, Ghira’s mate, who asked. Her former partner did not answer and for a moment Yang thought of walking to her, putting her arms around her small frame and sooth her as she had done many many time. But she could not, those times were over.

“Hey, Yang.” The scumbag _Sun_ , had the audacity. “Long time no see.” He must have notice her furious gaze because he was almost whimpering the next moment. Blake hadn’t turned yet and Yang was starting to feel her Alpha rage grow. How dare her not even acknowledge the presence of her mate?

Biting her tongue Yang looked over to the two other men in the room. Tai had the decency of looking guilty and ashamed, while Ghira only looked confused and angry. Angry at what? Her? As if it was her fault the only woman she ever loved had vanished the moment she was most needed.

The silence continued long, Kira trying to understand why her daughter was in such distress, Sun searching for a hole to hide and the two men looking at each other and them at their daughters.

“Yang” Tai’s voice was quiet, like someone that tries to talk to a rabid dog. But it was too quiet, so much it didn’t muffled the little whimper that came from the table.

That was it. The breaking point of this tension.

Yang was at Blake’s side in a blink, so fast she half expected roses appear behind her. Her arms were around the Cat Faunus and for the first time in seven months she breathed with easy.

“I’m here, I’m here.” She whispered in hers Omega’s hair, tears stinging her eyes.

Blake didn’t say a word and that much was the only usual thing about this encounter, as she cried in her mate’s arms for what seemed eternity.

\--

After a long time, Blake exhausted herself, and had fallen sleep on Yang’s arms. The blondie took her with the care one would have at touching a web’s thread, and made her a bit more comfortable at the couch they now shared – moved there after a few minutes of crying.

Kali was out of sight, as was Sun – _smart boy_ , she thought bitterly to herself – Ghira and Taiyang were a few feet away, whispering to each other.

“Who’s idea was it?” She asked quietly before moving away from the couch, the small hand holding to her jacket a few minutes before falling at the side of the couch. “Who’s?” As she turned to both men they were stunned and certainly without words. She didn’t raise her voice. She wouldn’t. Blake might wake up.

It took only but a few minutes to Ghira walk a few steps ahead.

“Mine.” He said in a stern tone. “She—”

“Them you will be the one to tell her I left.” He seemed confused, angry and hurt all at once. His golden eyes wide open at her cold exterior.

“What-How cou… How dare you?!” As he raised his voice to a half-shout Yang shushed him with an angry look, before gazing at Blake to make sure she hadn’t woke up.

“Watch it. She is sleeping.” Yang said between teeth.

Ghira growled back at her and nodded to the exit. As they walked out of the office, Yang couldn’t help but linger a bit smelling the scent of her mate in the room with a smile in her face.

“Who dare you? She needs you! She—”

“Has you and Kali to look after her. I’m not needed here.” She says coldly, walking to the railing with a tense posture. “You shouldn’t have done that. Neither of you. It was cruel.” She growled at them, schooling as if she was the parent not them.

“Cruel? _You_ are talking about cruel to me? You want to leave her without her mate with a pup in her belly that won’t have its sire at side because she—”

“Spoke the true? She doesn’t need me, nor does this child.” Yang said before turning to Ghira. “If she thought I was needed she would have let me know, not just…” She stopped herself. She was strong she wouldn’t fall for her emotions, not after holding so well back there. “She is the mother of this child she knows best what it needs.”

“How… Wha…” Ghira growled in a fit looking at Tai for support, while the Omega only stared at Yang with unreadable eyes. Growling once again he turned to Yang and pointed at her. “She is your mate! You will care for her and my grandchild or I swear to Monty there won’t be training or sire that will stop me for breaking you in two.”

“Be my guest Ghira.” Yang said quietly, with was a shock to both men. “It won’t change the fact she doesn’t need me, and you just put her under unnecessary stress.”

“That’s it Yang?” Tai asked after a few seconds. “You just decided this is it.”

“ _She_ decided it, dad. I’m respecting her wishes, as you have raised me.”

“I thought I had raised an Alpha.” The burning red irises that looked back to him reminded him of another long haired Alpha woman. And it made him shiver.

“I’ll pack my things.” She said walking away. “I’ll sleep in a hotel until the next boat leaves to Mistral.” She completed without looking back.

As she reached her room the tears finally left her eyes. Her gloved hand found the barely hidden scar in her shoulder and the tears came stronger. She was so close… So close, but so distant. Her Alpha whined and cried with her while she sat against the wooden door.

Blake had been in her arms only minutes back and… And she had to leave. After the long seven months, after… The sobs finally got the chance to rip out of her chest as she remembered the changes Blake had in those seven months.

While Yang had been restored to her usual two-armed silhouette, Blake had lost most of her color and her face was a bit skinner, even… Even with the weight she had gained from the kid in her belly.

Blake was pregnant. Seven months… Just the right time for…

It was hers, no doubt there. She was going to be a sire.

The thought that would once give her joy and make her scream in the rooftops to the moon and anyone up to hear, made her cry heavier and her sobs more heart breaking. She was going to be a sire… And Blake didn’t even _tried_ to tell her.

No Scroll message. No letter. No nothing. Zilch. Nada.

The insecurity she had hardly overcome in the last two month was back full force, making her heart tighten. She was the weakest Alpha to ever walk Remnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... No happy ending for now.  
> I would say "don't worry there's a continuation", because there is... I just don't know when I will finish it so... Yeah, worry.  
> So, that's the end of it. If you have any suggestion or correction (those might be a lot, as English is kinda of not my first language and my keyboard has kinda of abandoned me) or question please hit the comments.  
> Whatever you leave kudos or not, comment or not, just know: happy you are here to see the end! Sorry it wasn't a happy one.  
> Who knows... Maybe next time


End file.
